The evolution of fronthaul networks towards a Cloud Radio Access Network (C-RAN) architecture, the introduction of new wireless technology and new RF bands increase the number of Remote Radio Heads (RRH) being deployed. This increased number of RRHs necessitates remote testing approaches such as for RF analysis testing and Optical Time Domain Reflectometry (OTDR) testing. The conventional approach to RF analysis and OTDR testing utilizes separate devices, for testing at different times. Again, as the number of RRH deployments increases, this approach is inefficient and costly. Further, conventional test tools do not have the resolution or processing ability to determine real-world interference, resulting in undiagnosed, critical RF interference issues. Even further, the conventional approach of diagnosing the root cause of RF interference and Passive Intermodulation (PIM) issues utilizes a “trial and error” approach which is costly, leading to repeat truck rolls (visits to the site), causing reworks, having a long mean-time-to-repair, and having associated impact to subscriber quality of experience.
Accordingly, there is a need for fronthaul remote access and monitoring systems and methods which test both fiber optic infrastructure and RF spectrum, efficient and more accurately.